


don't go to denny's (or else)

by SnowKofi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Succubi & Incubi, derek scott and peter are here too but minorly, this is gen but if you squint you could probaby find some ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKofi/pseuds/SnowKofi
Summary: Stiles usually prided himself on being a resourceful person, however even he realized that sometimes, some things could never be predicted in time. So when Lydia tells him she “just has a feeling” she should hang out with him, he ignores the homework Derek game him about strange symbols and strange corpses and says yes. So they go to Denny’s at 4am.





	don't go to denny's (or else)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addera1l (wildlittleman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildlittleman/gifts).



> There's no actual good plot in this, I just wanted to write some torture? Also, this is set in a universe where no one is dead or anything, and it's before Lydia develops her powers too much. Idk.

Stiles hadn’t really been sleeping well lately, and with a dull ache he recognized the telltale signs of acute sleep deprivation. The shadows of the night seemed to dance about him, and reluctantly he exited the safety of his car. Slamming his car door shut, he almost jumped when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.    
  
“It took you long enough to get home, geez! How long does it take to drive here from school anyway?”    
  
He turned and there was Lydia, seemingly impatient and distraught, however beautiful nonetheless. Stiles smiled at her.    
  
“Oh hey Lydia, what’s up? As in, why are you here and why’d you scare me? Also, it’s kind of late, yeah? Is this a supernatural thing? Or is it just a, ‘hi I wanted to drop in and learn all your secrets’ kind of thing?” Stiles couldn’t help the excess of words that seemed to tumble out of his mouth, and silently thanked whatever gods were out there when she didn’t mention it.    
  
“Well, I just. Wanted to hang out with you, silly. Let’s go out somewhere.” She didn’t take notice of the time, which Stiles thought was pretty late, like who goes out at midnight? Them apparently. He definitely didn’t have anything better to do, since lately his nights had been plagued with researching cases his father had gotten recently. He wouldn’t even normally snoop around that much if it weren’t for Derek appearing in his window and specifically asking Stiles to investigate those murders, which he thought was kind of rude. Not that he has many things better to do though, since he doesn’t really sleep much anymore.    
  
So yeah, maybe it’s irresponsible with a maybe supernatural killer out on the loose, but Stiles doesn’t care, and he definitely trusts Lydia, so he says yes. Well, he kind of just nods, since now that he’s thinking so much his words aren’t even coming out properly, which sucks to no end, but again Lydia doesn’t mention it, which is nice.    
  
“Great!” She exclaims, and grabs the keys from his hands.    
“Let’s go to Denny’s.”   
  


* * *

  
  
“Stiles dear, did you really pour syrup all over your bacon?”    
Stiles pauses with a mouthful of bacon, giving Lydia a scowl. She smiles, and Stiles replies with a faint grin on his face.   
  
“Well, excuse me for having good tastes.”   
She rolls her eyes at him and steals a piece of his bacon anyway, giving him a rueful smile. They share more playful banter for a while, the unsaid question of “why did you feel like we had to escape?” not leaving Stiles’s throat. He feels like asking will bring disaster but doesn’t know why, so he holds his tongue and feels the inquiry swell in his throat like a balloon pleading for the sweet release of death. Or maybe that’s just him? He can’t tell.    
  
“Lydia, did you want to go somewhere after this?”   
Stiles tilts his head, not saying anything else but understanding that whatever she’s feeling is probably dangerous. At least, as dangerous as dangerous can be. Stiles still can’t tell the various danger levels of what a Banshee can intercept, or whatever.   
  
“Yes.” Lydia answers immediately, her tapping fingers not going unnoticed by Stiles. He sees the way her mouth dips into a worried scowl, and can’t help but get worried too. Again, nothing is said about it though.    
  
They pay for their meal, but as Stiles goes to give a tip, since it’s late and damn it waitresses need money too, Lydia grabs his hand so suddenly that he feels as if his wrist may bruise. He turns to her, his senses suddenly alert.    
  
“What, what’s wrong?”   
Lydia opens her mouth and shuts it with a quiet clamp, her head shaking back and forth. Stiles looks at her a little frantically, since he’s kind of depending on her to like, not die, so she relents.   
  
“Something is in here, with us.”   
Stiles looks around quickly, muttering a quick “Really? At Denny’s?” but then grabs both of Lydia’s hands in a feeble attempt to comfort her. He motions for her to follow and starts pulling her away from the inside of the sad restaurant and into the very dark parking lot, towards his car.    
  
He doesn’t miss the way their waitress’s eyes follow them as they hurry out, so as he and Lydia climb into their car, after they lock the doors, Stiles turns to her distraught self and tries to reassure her.    
  
“Hey, don’t worry, whoever it is can’t get us, okay?”    
He tries to start the car, but pales when nothing happens. He sees something metal, with wires sticking out of it, haphazardly shoved inside the mailbox of the diner.    
  
“Stiles, why aren’t we moving?”   
He slams his hands on the wheel, releasing a breath from his lips in exasperation. He’s so tired, honestly Stiles has no idea why he’s not dead yet. Today could be a first.   
  
“I think someone took out my car battery. Again.”   
He grumbles about the supernatural being extremely rude, like can’t his car get a break? until Lydia repeatedly nudges him with urgency. Her pale face and wide eyes contrast with her blush, which makes him feel as if she’s only two seconds away from screaming.    
  
“Stiles? She’s coming.”   
The waitress, which Stiles admits is actually really attractive, is slowly approach his vehicle, red heels clicking down the cement. Lydia shudders slightly, and she whispers something inaudible to Stiles as the waitress knocks on their window, a plastic smile on her face. The waitress is also saying something to them, but again Stiles doesn’t know what she’s saying. Actually, he doesn’t care. Instead of trying to read her ridiculously plump lips, he grabs the bat from his back seat and looks at Lydia with somewhat anxious eyes. Lydia is frozen, and Stiles has to tap her arms to get her back to attention.    
“Lydia, you have to stay in here.”   
  
She gives him an exasperated look, which he’s seen many times before, but after a while it starts to wear a man down.     
“No way Stiles, I’m not doing that again.”   
  
He doesn’t press her, not with the way the waitress is banging on their window, and especially not when another hot waiter from inside Denny’s comes out to assist his coworker. Stiles also realizes that this is so dumb, that he should have just called Scott or something, but of course they picked the Denny’s with the worst signal on the fucking planet. So, maybe this plan was bad, but you know what? At least he was trying. Lydia takes a breath and puts her hand on the door handle.   
  
“On the count of 3, okay Stiles?”   
  
“Okay, right.”   
  
They pause, and he looks at her.   
  
“Actually, is that exactly on three or right after three? Because there’s a big difference and I know the two are commonly confused with each other and-”   
  
Lydia puts a hand over his mouth and says “three”, and they both leave the car. Stiles swings his bat at the man while Lydia gets behind him, building her wits to release a scream. As she opens her mouth however, the lady, seemingly out of nowhere Stiles notes, uses her hand and claps down over Lydia’s mouth, effectively silencing her.    
  
Stiles swings around when he hears her stifled gasp, and the only thing he sees before something is struck over his head is a needle being stuck in Lydia’s neck, and all goes dark. So much for Denny’s.    
  


* * *

  
  
Lydia wakes up to the sound of a thousand voices whispering, warning her that she must leave immediately. Well, she can’t do that, since she’s handcuffed to a chair, and Stiles is trapped here with her. Really, those voices aren’t being that helpful.   
  
Oh, that’s right, she thinks, and frantically turns her head around to find where her friend is. She can’t move much, but quiet breathing to her left had her straining to see her friend.   
  
He was still out, and tied to a post. She also noted that he was blindfolded, which was odd, since she wasn’t for some reason, so she called out to him in a harsh whisper in order to get his attention.    
  
“Stiles! Hey, wake up please, I know you haven’t been sleeping lately but it can wait for now, yeah?”   
Stiles groans quietly, and his head snaps up in attention. He freaks out for a second, until he realizes there’s a blindfold over his eyes. He can feel his anxiety rising.   
  
“Shit, I’m up. Lydia, you there? Where are we? Also, can you see? Because I definitely don’t have that ability right now, which sucks because now I can’t even explore the area that I’m probably going to die in.”   
  
Lydia squints at him, despite his inability to see.   
“Stiles, shush for a minute. I can see, but I’m handcuffed to a chair. If you didn’t notice, you’re tied to a post, and I’m not sure what they want with us but I do know that many people have died in this room, and I don’t want to be the next ones to go! So, let’s figure something out before being resigned to death, Okay?”   
  
He stays quiet for a minute and then nods, his panic under control for the moment.    
“Yeah, Okay, I can do that, sure. What do you see right now?”   
  
Lydia squints around and talks as she absorbs their environment.   
“Well, um, there’s a fence along the wall with some metal clips attached to it, and there’s the chair and post we’re attached to of course.... There’s a metal door that looks like we can’t physically open it, someone like Scott could but no humans.... There’s also some torture equipment on the wall, but a lot of it looks as if they haven’t been used in a while.”    
  
She pauses. “And the floor is covered in dried blood....”    
Stiles laughs a little at that statement, muttering a quick    
“Well isn’t that peachy?” before nodding.    
  
A loud grinding sound fills the air, and Stiles flinches due to his pounding headache from whatever was smashed against his skull. God, he should get that checked out or something.   
  
The waitress and waiter, now dressed in questionable attire, entered the now open door with hungry grins on their faces, and Lydia quickly hid the bobby pin she had pulled out of her boot in her clenched hand to avoid suspicion.   
  
“Welcome, patrons. Or dinner, whichever you prefer. Sorry for the theatrics, but we didn’t really think we’d have to grab you so soon.”   
The waitress, who was wearing thigh high boots with a sexy nun costume, was holding a cigarette while her coworker was holding a whip. He was wearing a postman’s outfit, which Lydia thought was oddly fitting. Actually, both these people were very attractive, like stupidly attractive, which was very odd. Or maybe it wasn’t, and Lydia was overthinking things. Still, the sexy nun outfit was kind of dumb. Hot, but dumb.    
  
Stiles felt like he was at an unfair advantage, but tried to get some info off of their captors anyway.   
“Why’d you guys uh, kidnap us? Actually, what kind of creature are you, since there’s no way Lydia’s supernatural spider sense would go off for some regular humans. At least, I think, I still don’t know how that actually works, anyway can someone take this blindfold off me?”   
  
The waitress smiled, and clicked closer to Stiles. He stiffened and cursed himself for talking so much. He could hear the other man circling Lydia, and she had gone silent in apprehension.    
  
“Oh Stiles, you talk too much.... My names Heleva, and believe it or not, you’re lucky.”    
She put her hand on his shoulder, and he immediately felt something innately wrong with his entire being. It was bad, kind of like the bad you feel when you walk around with wet socks, but worse. So so much worse. He groaned quietly in, was it pain? yeah, pain was probably a good description of whatever soul wrenching pull he was feeling.    
  
“Well, that’s one hell of a power you got there lady, maybe uh, don’t?”   
Stiles, without the time to appreciate his pun (since Heleva is one hell of a name), twisted around in his bindings in an attempt to get away from her touch. She laughed, which Stiles thought was very rude of her. Lydia saw this but didn’t say anything, since that cute guy was circling her and running the whip in his hands like he was itching to use it on something. Or someone, like maybe her. She wasn’t really into that though, so she glared at him as he cracked a smile at her, which was hot, but still, very uncalled for.    
  
Stiles was ignored, and Heleva tsked away while she seemed to take in Stiles’s appearance. A crack of a whip forced Lydia to pay attention to the man in front of her instead though, who was now holding a gag. Just when she thought it couldn’t get any worse.    
  
“So, since it looks like you’re about to silence me, mind telling me what your name is?”   
Lydia was hoping to stall for time, but she wasn’t really great at that when terrified for her life. To each their own, she thought helplessly.    
  
“My name? Oh darling, it’s Nunya.”    
Stiles couldn’t help but laugh through his pain, and Lydia shot him a hard glare.   
  
“Oh my god, I have to make so many puns before you guys kill me, give me a sec,”   
Stiles caught his breath and tilted his head to where he thought Lydia was, and she got a bad feeling from this, which was probably fair, considering Stiles had a tendency to do reckless things. She wondered what he meant by “me,” instead of “us”.    
  
“Hey, hey waiter. Ask me a question, any question.”   
  
Lydia almost choked as she realized what he was going for. The waiter frowned, but took his attention off of Lydia and put it on Stiles, who was purposely being loud and obnoxious.    
“Hm. Do you prefer a long but less painful death, or a faster and more torturous death?”   
  
Stiles couldn’t help the shit eating grin that was plastered upon his face, and it took every ounce of energy for Lydia to not yell at him for saying something like this in such a dangerous situation. Or maybe, that was the point? She didn’t know, and didn’t want to know, actually she already knew but didn’t want to think about it. So.   
  
Stiles took a shaky breath before answering him. “That’s nunya business dude,”    
  


He expected a slap, which he so graciously received, however he wasn’t expecting a sudden crack at his feet, which made him squeak in surprise. His plan was working though, and although it was definitely an awful and shitty plan, at least they’d keep their gross sadist hands off of Lydia. The waiter grinned as he cracked the whip closer to Stiles, his words giving Lydia chills.

 

“We’re gonna make you scream Stiles, and no creature will be able to hear you.”

Both teens felt their hopes diminish slightly as he continued. Stiles nodded quickly.

 

“Oh, so this room, it’s soundproof, yeah? Well that’s good, I didn’t wanna have to hold back sarcasm as you guys maimed me, so yeah, soundproof is nice, mhm.”

Stiles rambled on, and hitched his breath as the lady’s hand gently placed itself on his throat.

And as he felt that wrenching feeling from her touch, it clicked. All the mysterious deaths, the way the bodies seemed drained of their soul, the symbols, Stiles isn’t sure why he didn’t see it before. “Oh shit, I know what you are.”

 

The lady squeezed his neck a little, squinting at her prey. He gulped as she opened her mouth. 

“Oh really? Say it then.”

 

Stiles laughed at the cliched line and answered her anyway, because what did he have to lose from completing a dumb line of dialogue? 

“Succubus.”

He paused.

“Well, I guess he’s an Incubus? But yeah, you’re totally not human, so.”

 

Stiles licked his lips as he felt her hand let go of him, and dumbly thought that it sucked that he couldn’t see. And then he yelped right when Lydia yelled his name, the crack of the whip on his hands enough to make his eyes water, and Stiles hated that his hands were tied behind him on that damn post. He definitely hated this, but whatever. 

 

“Wow, you’re correct! I’ll give you a reward since you’re so smart… Instead of killing you right away, I’ll just torture you for a bit and then come back later to finish you off, okay? And Nunya here will help keep it exciting!”

 

Stiles felt his shirt buttons being undone, and braced himself with the little brain cells he had left.

He didn’t mean to scream so loud when the whip cracked the first time on his bare chest, but you know, he didn’t really expect Denny’s workers to be so rude. He faintly recalled Lydia screaming his name, but didn’t fully register it as his consciousness receded in order to deal with the pain.  

 

* * *

 

Lydia’s voice was hoarse when they finished, her mascara running down her eyes in smears of panic and fear. Stiles had stopped screaming after a while, and he was left a bloody whimpering mess when the man had finally put down the whip. She didn’t know what to do, with her friend so damaged, but his unsteady breathing reassured her that he was at least still alive.    
  
Stiles kind of regretted opening his mouth to provoke their captors, but as he heard the door the succubus and incubus were walking towards creak, he hoped Lydia understood what she had to do. She knew that the place was soundproof, but open doors? Those were the perfect escape.   
  
As they opened the door to leave the two teens alone, Lydia took a shaky breath and let out a blood curdling scream that might have left Stiles’s ears ringing, but hey, he appreciated the banshee’s call right now.    
  
The two Denny’s workers realized their mistake, and turned back towards Lydia with a renewed anger. But in their haste to silence her, they left the door open.   


* * *

  
  
Derek Hale was currently sitting on Stiles’s floor, impatiently waiting for him to come home. He had wanted an update on the murders, and was so sure that Stiles would be home, but he wasn’t. Which was very wrong, at least according to Derek.   
He dramatically looked at Stiles’s board of theories on current murders and stood up abruptly.   
He growled in frustration.    
“Something’s not right.”   
Looking closer, Derek saw Stiles’s notes circled and crossed out in red, however one underlined phrase he had written caught his attention.   
  
It read, 

“lol it looks like someone literally sucked the souls out of these corpses like a succubus, wild af”

  
He snorted at the note and focused on the word succubus. It kind of actually fit, now that Derek thought about it. And since it was dawn, he realized that Stiles was probably missing, not late. He texted Scott, and cursed himself quietly at not noticing Stiles being gone until now.   
  
And then he heard her scream.   
  


* * *

  
Lydia flinched as she was slapped, the sting causing her efforts to unlock her handcuffs hasten in urgency. The two captors didn’t notice however, as they were too busy plotting the best way to kill her, which although sucked, was expected.

 

Stiles craned his head slightly, not knowing what they were doing. He weakly protested as he heard a loud crack and Lydia’s whimper, but couldn’t focus on anything with his head splitting. He actually kind of felt like vomiting, and also wanted to take a fifty year nap, but he knew that if he did it would result in near death. So he didn’t.

 

Lydia really didn’t want to get whipped, especially since it would scar her pretty badly, and she didn’t want her mom asking her any questions. So yeah, when Mr. Hottie Incubus cracked that whip near her face, she whimpered, whatever. 

 

But she felt the click of her handcuffs, and relief flooded her systems as she yanked her hands away and pushed herself from the chair, her captors snarling in anger. Their forms started to shift into something grotesque, and Lydia grabbed the nearest thing on the torture table and held it out in front of her, not caring who it had been used on before. This was now, and the whispers she heard when she touched the mace weren’t important. She backed over to where Stiles was, and quickly hacked at his bindings. 

 

“What, Lydia, what’s happening....”

He fell into her arms and took off his blindfold shakily, his limbs raw and bloody from the torture. She shook her head and pulled him away from the approaching creatures, who were kind of freaking Stiles out. Like, yikes, that’s definitely not what they looked like before. 

 

“Oh, okay, that’s what’s happening, uh, well.”   
Stiles licked his lips and, using Lydia as his trusted crutch, stood upright and gulped. Lydia opened and closed her mouth, searching for words to say, and Stiles shook his head.    
  
“Just do what feels right, don’t worry about me, it’s just a flesh wound.”   
  
The waitress snarled at his words, and lunged at them. Lydia screamed.   


* * *

  
Derek was searching for the specific source of Lydia’s scream for a hot minute before he heard it again, this time louder and more irritating to his wolf senses. Derek knew he was close, so he texted Scott and Peter his location and ran into the woods to find where his kidnapped pack members were being held. Honestly, Derek was kind of worried, but he didn’t break his collected demeanor since he was “an adult”, and worrying the others didn’t quite sit well with him.    
  
He entered a strange clearing in the middle of the forest and saw mushrooms growing around an old decaying trap door in the ground, the sight prominent against the soft greens of the grass. This part of the forest was unfamiliar to him, as it was slightly past the limits of the town. Derek noticed how the air around here felt different, and decided that this was where they were being held.    
  
Texting his pack “Found trap door. Going inside.”, Derek opened the creaking entrance and immediately noticed the stark scent of blood and fear. He quickened his pace, and found that after descending an unreliable ladder, he was in a large, dimly lit room that led to different areas. But he knew which direction to go towards, since he could practically taste the bloodlust in the air. He gagged.   


* * *

  
In any other situation, Stiles would be fine with the current position he was in, except this wasn’t exactly a normal situation and, generally speaking, succubi weren’t usually creatures he welcomed into his personal life.

Anyway. Stiles was on top of Lydia, but not in the wink wink way and more in the, you know, I’m trying to protect you from the onslaught of the succubi you angered, kind of way. The waitress dragged her claws across his back and howled in excitement, drawing an anguished cry from Stiles as the blood splattered on the wall. Before another claw could touch him however, a roar from the doorway echoed throughout the room, and Derek fucking Hale burst in, claws and fangs out. Stiles made a mental note to thank him later, since he was 0.6 seconds away from passing out. Well, something like that.    
  
Lydia grabbed Stiles’s arms before he completely collapsed on her, noting the way his eyes started to become unfocused and pained. Pulling him into an upright position, Lydia was thankful for the intrusion of Derek, who was currently fending off those (now unhot) Denny’s workers. She heard a shout from the door, and Peter burst in, looking excited to maul something, which wasn’t exactly a surprise. At least, to Lydia, but she wasn’t bitter about that at all.   
  
Anyway. She flinched as there was a sickening crack from Derek’s hands, since one of the succubi’s heads was in between them. Talk about overkill, geez. Lydia noticed how Peter’s target was already dead, so she quickly turned away and told herself to not think about it. Because a caved in skull with exposed intestines was not something Lydia wanted to have dreams about at all, really. But, she supposed, it probably meant that he really wanted to make sure that the creature was dead, so that was kind of nice.    
  
Nice, which was a pure contrast of how Stiles was doing right now. In her panicked attempts to keep him conscious, Lydia barely registered Scott calling her name and running towards them. Immediately grabbing his hand, Stiles softly groaned as a portion of his pain was relieved, while Scott made a guttural sound of pain and gaped a little at Lydia.

“Hey, is he okay??”

Lydia gave Scott a hard glare, forgetting that sometimes he was a dumbass. She tried to reassure him.

 

“Well. He will be. He just. Well, he just had one hell of a night.”

Stiles’s laugh was barely audible, but it brought a smile to Lydia’s solemn features. Scott smiled as well, although his eyes drifted away as he heard Derek clear his throat at them. The three teens looked up at his intrusion, and he shifted awkwardly before he began to speak. 

 

“Well, you guys can’t sit here forever. I’m making Peter clean this mess up-”

 

“That’s what you think.”

Peter interrupted him, a smirk placed smugly on his face. Stiles muttered a quiet, “yeah, you tell him,” before Derek continued, annoyance apparent on his face. 

 

“...Anyway, we’re gonna go before he finishes, because in case you guys forgot, Stiles is human and looks like he’s going to keel over at any second.” 

Derek didn’t wait for a response as he moved between Scott and Lydia, picking up Stiles. He made a face as he took away some of his pain, and looked at the other two teens with a bit of sympathy. 

 

“Scott, make sure you help Lydia, I’m going to go now.”

Scott protested along with Lydia, but he was already gone. Peter gave them an exasperated look, a sad-looking mop in his hands. 

“Hey, if you leave now, you’ll get to see him sooner you know. Unless you want to help me clean?” Peter gave Scott and Lydia a hopeful glance, to which they responded with by immediately leaving. Peter glared at them as they scurried away.

 

“Well it was nice talking to you two as well, geez.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles woke up to excruciating pain and the annoying beeping of a hospital monitor. He felt like his nerves were on fire, but he was grateful for the fact that he wasn’t in the immediate arms of death anymore. Prying his eyes open, he was pleased to find Lydia and Scott talking with hushed whispers, afraid of waking him. Derek was propped up against the wall, eyeing Stiles without saying anything. He quirked an eyebrow at the werewolf, who in turn rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Okay, since Stiles is now awake, I’m leaving now.”

Derek, giving a small grin to Stiles, took his leave, which brought Scott and Lydia to his bedside. Pressing the call nurse button, Lydia gave Stiles a look when he opened his mouth to question her. 

 

“Shush. They wouldn’t give you too much pain meds, mostly because Scott’s mom wanted to make sure your injuries were normal and not supernatural-esque.”

 

He nodded in compliance, and Scott gave him a thumbs up. 

“Don’t worry dude, they said your injuries would be fine. Also, Derek said to tell you that your note that was scribbled out on your board was correct? He said, ‘never doubt yourself Stiles’ to himself, which was kind of weird, but whatever, at least you and Lydia are okay…”

 

He trailed off, and Stiles scoffed at his words with a bemused smile. Looking at the clock, Scott stood and gave him a small wave. “I’ve gotta go for a bit, my shift starts soon. I’ll see you later?”

 

Stiles nodded, and waved back. “Yep, wouldn’t miss ya for the world dude.”

After he left, Stiles turned his attention to Lydia, who looked at him with worry. 

 

“Thanks for, you know, protecting me like that…”

Lydia pat his hand warmly, eliciting a groan from Stiles. 

 

“Oh come on, it’s not like I could have just let that hot incubus whip you, that would be awful.”

Stiles gave her a lopsided grin and continued. 

“Although I will say, next time we’re going to Huddle House and not Denny's. 

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the quick ending, I'm never good at those :<


End file.
